The prior art known to applicant does not describe such a system. The most relevant publication known to applicant is WO02/00111. This publication relates to a system for monitoring heath, wellness and fitness. The known system discloses a sensor device worn on the arm in which a accelerometer, a galvanic skin response sensor and a heat sensor are incorporated and which collects data. Based on these data analytical status data is processed in a central monitoring unit. First, a user has to complete an initial survey on the basis of which a profile is generated that provides the user with a summary of his or her relevant characteristics and life circumstances. A plan and/or set of goals is provided in the form of a suggested healthy daily routine. The suggested healthy daily routine may include any combination of specific suggestions for incorporating proper nutrition, exercise, mind centering, sleep, and selected activities of daily living in the user's life. Subsequently, the known system collects data with the sensor device and based on these data the central monitoring unit presents charts which compare the collected data with the suggested healthy daily routine. In fact, the known system is a monitoring system and does not generate information for optimisation of training.
Other background art is provided by the Foster system for physiological characterisation of training. The Foster system defines a “Training load” (TL) which is established by multiplying the duration (D) of the training with the intensity (I) of the training, i.e.:TL=D*I wherein    D is duration;    I is intensity or RPE.    Foster further defines a “Total training load” (TTL) which is established by the sum of the subsequent training loads.TTL=ΣTLForster defines “Monotony” (M) with the following formula:M=average of TL/standard deviation of TLFinally Forster defines “Training stress” (TS) with the following formula:TS=TTL*M Karvonen has defined a formula to establish a “target heart rate” (THR).THR=((HRmax−HRrest)×% Intensity)+HRrestwherein    HRmax is the maximum heart rate of the person    HRrest is the average heart rate at rest    % Intensity is a factor which is indicative for the intensity of the trainingMaximum heart rate (HRmax) can be estimated using the well known rule of thumb:HRmax=220−age    or variants of this rule which are described in [1], [2], [3], [4]. A great individual variety is known to exist.    HRmax can also be measured under supervision of a doctor under very intensive training circumstances. HRrest can be established by taking the average of several measurements of the heart rate at rest.Finally, the well known Body-Mass index (BMI) can be used to determine whether body weight allows for intensive training.BMI=weight/(length)2 